


오늘 날씨 비 혹은 흐림

by Lady_Rue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hugging, cuz he didn't care about being stabbed in the chest, dante is sick when it rains, honestly they're so cute, kind of sick fic, like EVERY SINGLE TIME, nero and vergil makes it better, partially dante's fault
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rue/pseuds/Lady_Rue
Summary: 아파서 네로랑 버질에게 어리광 부리는 단테





	오늘 날씨 비 혹은 흐림

-네로오오오...

-싫다니까!

단테는 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 네로에게 불쌍한 눈빛을 해보였다. 물론 씨알도 먹히지 않았다. 안그래도 에어컨 없는 가게 안은 충분히 습했다. 비가 내려 기온은 서늘했지만 여전히 누가 들러붙는건 질색이었다.

-오지마. 경고했다? 저리가!

네로는 털 세운 고양이처럼 예민한 눈초리로 그를 주시하며 테이블 뒤로 숨었다. 단테는 포기하고 쇼파에 누워버렸다.

-끄응. 비는 언제 그친대.

-내일까지 온댔어. 그냥 얌전히 침대에 누워있는게 어때?

-그러면 인생에 무슨 재미가 있겠냐, 꼬맹아.

-애초에 총알에도 끄떡없으면서 왜 그렇게 힘들어하는데. 영감탱이라 그런가?

평소라면 바로 누구보고 영감이래 꼬맹이가, 하고 맞받아쳤을텐데 단테는 아무 말이 없었다. 책상 너머로 잔뜩 옹송그린 그를 본 네로는 걱정스럽게 눈가를 찡그리며 다가갔다.

-많이 아파? 태풍이 지나간다고 하긴 했는데. 단테? 이봐, 자?

네로는 허리를 숙여 머리칼에 가려진 얼굴을 살피려 했다. 그러나 새파랗게 빛나는 눈을 보자마자 실수했음을 깨달았다. 단테는 아프다고 징징대던 방금 전과는 달리 빠른 동작으로 네로를 끌어당겼다. 그는 속절없이 그 위로 쓰러질수밖에 없었다.

-이 망할 영감탱! 신경써줬더니 이렇게 엿을 먹여?!

-속은 꼬맹이 잘못이랍니다. 아유, 우리 조카님은 마음도 착해. 삼촌 걱정도 해주고.

단테는 만족스럽게 웃으며 따끈따끈한 몸을 꼬옥 껴안았다. 천 사이로 느껴지는 온기에 시린 감각이 좀 가시는 듯했다. 네로는 온갖 욕을 하면서도 그가 자신을 커다란 곰인형 난로로 쓸 수 있게 해주었다.

비가 많이 오는 날의 단테는 가끔 이랬다. 몸이 시리고 가슴팍이 쑤신다나 뭐라나. 처음엔 아무도 믿지 않았지만 그가 하루종일 침대 위에서 일어나지 못하자 진짜라고 판단했다. 그도 그럴게, 그날은 일주일에 한번 딸기 선데를 먹는 날이었다. (단테가 마계에서 돌아온 뒤 장장 일주일 내내 선데를 먹어제끼자 이대로는 안된다고 본 네로가 제안하고 버질이 동의해 단테에게 못박은 규칙이었다.) 다음날 먹구름이 걷히고 해가 뜨자 그는 다시 멀쩡하게 일어나 다음주가 돌아올 때까지 푸념을 늘어놓았었다. 그 뒤로도 종종 그런 날이 반복되었다.

한번은 그럴 때 따뜻한 것이 도움이 되지 않겠느냐고 네로가 말했다. 단테는 바로 실행에 옮겼다. 대뜸 그를 끌어안아버린 것이다. 네로는 기겁했으나 단테는 이 가게에 젊은 혈기가 넘치는 청년보다 따끈한 게 뭐가 있겠냐고 하며 웃어버렸다. 틀린 말은 아니었다. 효과가 있었는지 어쨌는지 다음부터 단테는 네로가 있으면 일단 달려들고 보았다. 듣자하니 트리시나 레이디에게도 그랬다가 된통 터진 모양이었다. 버질? 그는 그런걸 순순히 허락할 위인이 아니지.

-아, 형 왔다.

호랑이도 제 말 하면 온다더니, 단테가 네로의 어깨 위에 턱을 얹고선 말했다. 엎어진 자세에서 문 쪽을 보지 못하는 네로는 바둥거리다가 어서와, 하고 한마디 던졌을 따름이었다.

-또 그러고있나. 네로 그만 괴롭혀라, 단테.

-하지만 따끈한거얼.

버질은 네로를 단테에게서 떼어내주고 코트를 벗어 의자 위에 걸쳐놓았다. 비를 조금 맞았는지 코트 끝에서 물이 떨어졌다. 네로는 단테를 한대 때리려다 마음을 바꾸어 머리칼을 엉망으로 흐트려놓은 다음 그의 범위를 벗어나 버질 쪽으로 피난했다.

-일은 어땠어?

-별것 아니었다. 엠푸사 몇마리가 돌아다니더군. 저녀석이 나갔어도 충분했을거다.

-흠. 진짜 별거 아니었겠네. 아, 그럼 난 슬슬 돌아가볼게.

-데려다줄까?

오랜만에 관대한 기분이 들었는지 버질이 말했다. 네로는 새로 장만한 휴대전화를 확인하고 가볍게 고개를 저었다.

-아니야, 고마운데 이미 니코가 거의 도착했다고 그래서. 가게 문 부서지기 싫으면 먼저 나가는게 좋을 것 같아.

그는 겉옷과 우산을 챙겨들었다. 저 멀리서 엔진소리가 들려오는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 니코의 행적을 고려했을 때 그게 착각이 아닐 확률이 꽤 높았기에 네로는 후다닥 문으로 향했다.

-나 간다!

-어어, 잘가라 꼬맹아~ 길 가다 넘어지지 말고!

-내가 너냐?

버질과는 짧게 눈빛을 주고받았다. 살가운 인사말을 주고받을 정도까진 아니었지만 이정도면 무뚝뚝한 아버지로 봐줄 만은 했다. 네로는 고개를 끄덕이곤 가게의 문을 닫고 나왔다. 비는 그칠 줄을 몰랐다.

네로를 배웅한 버질은 답지 않게 그들이 얘기할 동안 계속 조용했었던 단테에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 눈이 마주치자 그는 씨익 웃었다.

-아빠랑 아들 사이가 좋네. 어때, 보면 볼수록 괜찮은 녀석이지?

-그래. 명백히 너보단 낫군.

-버지일. 나 상처받았어.

단테는 한껏 얼굴을 일그러뜨려 울상을 지어보였다. 버질은 그런 한심한 동생을 보고 한숨을 쉬었다.

-이런 꼴을 남에게 보이면 가문의 이름에 오점이 남을 테니 올라가서 있어라.

-싫은데!

-단테...

-왜, 버질.

그는 순진한 표정을 했다. 버질은 습도와 더불어 짜증거리가 늘었다는 사실에 탄식했다. 그러나 애써 성질을 다스리며 단테에게 성큼 다가가 그를 짐짝처럼 들쳐맸다.

-으악! 뭐야?

-네 발로 가지 않겠다면 내가 그렇게 만들어주지.

-아 싫어요 아빠!

-징그러운 소리 마라. 난 너같은 아들 둔 적 없다.

그는 순식간에 계단을 올라 단테를 그의 방 침대에 던져놓았다. 그는 여전히 이불을 칭칭 감고서 누에고치처럼 웅크렸다.

-형.

-왜.

-나 아파...

-엄살부리지 말고.

그러면서도 버질은 그의 옆에 앉았다. 단테는 장난으로 고통을 호소하는 편은 아니었다. 어릴적부터 그들은 약점을 드러내는 걸 꺼렸으니까. 아프다는 말을 함부로 하면 약한 존재라고 생각했다. 그것 역시 그들의 경쟁의 일부였다.

-어디가 그렇게 아픈데.

-여기.

그는 팔만 내밀어 버질의 손을 잡고 제 가슴 위로 인도했다. 정확히는 명치께, 그가 수없이 찔렸던 자리였다. 버질에게도 익숙한 위치였다.

-그러게 누가 재미로 찔리고 다니랬나. 평소에 조심했어야지.

-난 억울해! 날 찌른 녀석들이 나쁜거지!

-그건 약자의 변명일 뿐이다.

간접적으로 욕을 먹은 버질은 심술궂게 날을 세워 그 자리에 힘을 주었다. 단테의 인상이 조금 찌푸려졌다. 만족할만큼 충분히 그러고 있던 그는 손을 떼었다가 곧 손바닥 전체를 얹었다. 이불 속에서 모인 열기가 전해지자 서늘했던 몸이 데워지는것 같았다.

-...옆에 있어?

작은 목소리였다. 혼자 자기 싫어하던 어릴적의 단테가 그에게 조를 때 했던 말이었다. 커다란 침대에 동그랗게 누운 작은 몸이 이젠 생생히 기억났다. 버질은 어딘가 깊숙한 곳에서 올라오는 감정을 삼켰다.

-오늘만이야.

그의 대답은 늘 같았다. 단테가 활짝 웃었다. 그리고 옆으로 꿈지럭대며 움직여 그를 위한 자리를 만들어주었다. 성인 남자 둘에겐 조금 작은 침대였지만 어떻게 공간이 생기긴 했다. 버질이 그를 마주하고 눕자 단테는 그의 품에 파고들었다. 그의 체온이 완전히 옮아왔다. 버질은 편하게 자세를 고치고 얽힌 다리와 허리에 둘러진 팔을 그대로 놔두었다. 밖에는 아직도 비가 내리고 있었다. 그는 창을 두드리는 빗소리와 품 안의 숨소리를 들으며 눈을 감았다.


End file.
